


Deprevation

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Suppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: But Merlin is no ordinary sorcerer, and the loss of his magic which for him is like sensory deprivation because for him its like losing sight or hearing





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smcstrav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smcstrav/gifts), [the5leggedCricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/gifts).



The band clicks shut, and he feels himself sag. The weight of the world suddenly pressing down on his shoulders. His legs feel like jelly, and it’s only by some miracle that he manages to keep upright.

The bright, eternal warmth of his magic is gone, replacing it is nothing, simply an emptiness deep inside of him. 

The chatter around him, that until a moment ago had bordered on loud, is diminished, becoming a dull background buzz, words that he had previously been able to distinguish now nothing meaningless sounds.

He realises his head has fallen forwards, the weight almost too much for him him lift. 

But he does.

Eyes falling on the figure in front of him, and he’s aware suddenly of the blackness that’s encroaching.

Blinking, he tries to focus, but everything seems off, fuzzy, blurred almost.

He blinks again, it’s a slow moment as he tries to sharpen his vision.

The attempt fails, instead his eyelids feel weighed, and keeping them open is difficult.

He drops his gaze to his hands. The tips of his fingers feel numb, like he’s slept leaning on them, trapping his limbs until they also fall asleep.

Turning them he looks for a reason for the numbness, but there’s nothing there. He tried to move his fingers, to twitch them at least, to restore the circulation. 

It doesn’t work. Yes, he can move his fingers, but all precision is lost, there’s no finesse.

Clenching his fist as best he can, he looks back up. The man before him has not moved, but  
Merlin feels compelled to get closer.

He takes a step forwards. It is not an easy step, the numbness in his hands is apparently not isolated. Putting his foot down, he almost can’t support his own weight, but he manages to stay upright.

He isn’t so lucky with his next step. Something gives and he falls.

Hands stretching out he tries to brace to for the fall.

Pain radiates up his arm on impact. He tries to lock his joins in place up alas the fails, and ends up face first on the ground. One arm trapped between his chest and the cold stone beneath him.

He muscles feel like liquid and he cannot lift himself, but the pain from earlier is gone, only an all encompassing heaviness remains.

He doesn’t realise his eyes have dropped closed until he feels fingers brush his cheek.

The touch his so light he almost misses, but his eyes do crack open, landing on hair that is still golden despite the grey that now clouds the world, and eyes that still shine blue as the sky.

“It’s okay, Merlin. I will set you free.”


End file.
